My Best Best Bestest Friend
My Best Best Bestest Friend is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Ngyes and Woomy and is the overall thirty-third episode. Summary Woomy thinks Kaleigh doesn't like her after Kaleigh is told to look after Clarissa, the school's new student. Plot The episode starts with Ngyes introducing Woomy, but Woomy and Kaleigh tell him to stay still and silent or their spell won't work. Woomy and Kaleigh then use their magic to turn Ngyes into a stinky Palpitoad. One day, Woomy and Kaleigh are having lunch, but Kaleigh doesn't like her orange because it is too orange, and Woomy doesn't like her banana because it is too banana, so they trade. Outside, Woomy eats her orange and Kaleigh eats her banana. Woomy and Kaleigh are playing jumprope when Woomy says their teacher says they can go to the Cheep Cheep Pond. Kaleigh asks Woomy if the Rip Van Fish is seen, but Woomy says it is still asleep. Woomy and Kaleigh then see little Madpoles in the pond. After recess, Woomy and Kaleigh put their bags in their lockers, and meet the new student, Clarissa, who just moved in with her mother, father, and big sister. Kaleigh decides to look after Clarissa, but first, Woomy and Kaleigh show Clarissa around the school. While having lunch, Kaleigh swaps her banana for Clarissa's orange, but Woomy doesn't think Kaleigh doesn't like oranges, but Kaleigh says she now loves oranges. Later, Woomy, Kaleigh, and Clarissa are playing in the sandpit. While returning home, Woomy is disappointed because she doesn't think Kaleigh likes her anymore. Ngyes thinks everything will become normal again the next day. The next day, Kaleigh is seen wearing the same outfit as Clarissa. At the Cheep Cheep Pond, Kaleigh says there are millions of Madpoles playing Hide and Seek in the pond, but Clarissa doesn't believe her. Kaleigh tells Clarissa that her mother said she can come for dinner. While Ngyes and Woomy are having dinner, Woomy says Kaleigh is still not her best friend. At night, Ngyes decides that he would be Woomy's friend, but Woomy says Ngyes is her brother and is not in her class. Meanwhile, Ngyes and Quinton say Woomy feels blue because Kaleigh has made a new friend, until Ngyes and Quinton give Woomy a swing. At the Cheep Cheep Pond, Kaleigh tells Clarissa that the Rip Van Fish is snoring again, but Clarissa doesn't believe her because her father said Cheep Cheeps don't even sleep. Kaleigh sees Woomy being lifted high in the air by Ngyes and Quinton, then tells Clarissa that the Madpoles are going to wake up the Rip Van Fish with their playing and shouting, but Clarissa still doesn't believe her. Woomy tells Kaleigh and Clarissa that the Madpoles are going to wake up the Rip Van Fish with their playing and shouting. Woomy says nothing will wake up the Rip Van Fish, even if the Madpoles are jumping on its bed. Woomy and Kaleigh then find Clarissa playing "A Sailor Went To Sea" with another girl. Woomy then decides that Ngyes and Quinton should give Kaleigh a swing. Characters Quotes Trivia * This episode marks the debut appearance of Clarissa. * This marks the only appearance of the Rip Van Fish. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:All Episodes